The University of Missouri-Kansas City (UMKC) School of Dentistry will present a land-mark two day meeting between October 9 and 10, 2006, entitled "Oral and Craniofacial Biology Symposium". UMKC is proud to sponsor this ground-breaking gathering just as the School of Dentistry is recognizing its long history of 125 years of excellence in dental education. Specific Aims for the Symposium: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) To disseminate and exchange information on the most current advancements in oral biology, craniofacial research, dental materials, and translational and clinical research. [unreadable] 2) To disseminate this information to researchers, clinicians, trainees, and students locally, and from national and international locations. [unreadable] 3) To bring basic, translational, and clinical researchers together with clinicians to interact and exchange information. [unreadable] 4) To continue the UMKC School of Dentistry's goal of leadership in dental education. [unreadable] [unreadable] How these aims will be accomplished: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) Nationally and internationally recognized experts in the area of oral and craniofacial biology will speak and interact with symposium participants. [unreadable] 2) A forum for researchers to present their latest data in poster sessions and oral presentations will be provided. [unreadable] 3) A forum for interaction between researchers, clinicians, and trainees will be provided. [unreadable] 4) Creation of a monograph containing the meeting proceedings and poster abstracts. [unreadable] 5) Identify and secure meeting support from various sources. [unreadable] 6) Insure that the meeting format is conducive to the exchange of information. [unreadable] 7) Notices and advertising through flyers and email to national and international dental institutions, disseminating information to societies such as the AADR, IADR, ASBMR, ADEA, and ADA. [unreadable] 8) Notices to foreign investigators through associations such as the Association of Dental Educators of Europe, ADEE. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 2-day event will feature formal presentations, small group and panel discussions, exhibits, poster presentations, and several opportunities for attendees to meet and mingle with the preeminent researchers presenting at the conference. This should be a momentous opportunity for scientists, clinicians, and students to come together to hear first-hand the most current advancements and achievements in oral biology, dental biomaterials, and translational and clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]